


Mission Log #17

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [17]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A-Wing(s), First Order, Gaping spiders, Gen, Green Squadron, Invasion, NEST - Freeform, People vs Environment, Pilots, Planet Dathomir, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #17

** Mission Log #17 **

**Location:** Dathomir

 **Operative:** Lt. Kade

 **Squad:** Green

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Continuation of Mission Log #12)

"I got a visual on the Gaper nest, boss."

"Roger that Green 3, fire at will."

Kade commanded, unleashing his own fury of laser onto the multi-story egg-shaped nest. Fire erupted from the various holes along the nest, sending the creatures plummeting to the ground. The spiders didn't take too kindly to the sudden invaders, crawling up and outside the tower to aim their stingers at the pilots of Green Squad.

"Wait, they're shooting something!"

Pvt. Danyel reported in worriedly.

"There's nothing to worry about, we're too fast and their shots aren't going to do any real damage."

Green 4 reassured. Green 5 finished the group's first gun-run and was the last to leave the target area. But during his retreat, a Gaper shot connected with his right sublight engine, overheating the system and injecting the fighter's cooling system with acid.

"Wh-What the? Mayday may-"

Green 4 skidded across the ground, wrapping around a tree. Kade began to sweat.

"Ok Green Squad, new order. Take evasive action, break formation!"

_Maybe these spiders really can do damage._

Kade turned his back around to line up another run. Danyel took a vertical approach, flanking the nest from above. Green 3 and 5 took turns swooping over the target area, lacing the ground with laser. Acid shots flew in all directions, one eventually getting stuck to the bottom of Kade's hull.

"Blast! I'm hit!"

The floor beneath him began to disintegrate, and with it, his seat. The bubbly neon-green liquid splashed onto his boots, burning through the rubber. He screamed in agony as the flesh began to fade away along with his ship. His NavComputer alerts were triggered, red lights flashing all around the interior. The weapon and shield systems went down in a matter of seconds.

"Green Leader, you need to turn! You're going to hit the nest!"

In a last ditch effort, Kade tried to veer right by yanking his control yoke. However, it snapped out of it's socket as it too was eaten up by the acid. The seat underneath him began to get uncomfortably hot, the fabric of his jumpsuit melting away by the second.

Lt. Kade's ship stayed on course, eventually making contact with the nest itself. The nest was sliced in half by the wreck, the top half severing off and sent crashing to the ground. The acid, mixed with the fire from Kade's A-Wing, combined to create a nuclear sized explosion, evaporating Pvt. Danyel, Green 3, and Green 5 altogether. The nest and it's inhabitants perished, the only surviving creatures of the species being left at Base Ominous. Base Ominous was eventually taken over by Gapers, the Rebel fighters being wiped out and eaten. For several weeks, the Gapers made Base Ominous their new nest.

_**Operative Killed** _

**End of Mission**


End file.
